Driving Me Crazy!
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Spinoff of All My Dreams Chapter 81 and The Smile on Your Face Chapter 64.  Deals with Artie's driving test, and just general fluffy Quartie adorableness, as usual.  Written for the Quartie Ficathon!


**A/N: Is it redundant to point out that Q is Quinn and A is Artie? I think you guys know by now! TEXTING FIC!**

Q: Feeling like you could take on the world?

A: Yes, if taking on the world involves driving. lol

Q: You are so cute.

A: My cuteness pales in comparison to yours.

Q: You're such a dork.

A: You love it.

Q: True.

A: I still can't believe I passed.

Q: I told you it would be fine.

A: I'll never doubt you again.

Q: Um...you had better not doubt me...ever!

A: lol

Q: :D

A: ...not that again. Please! I don't know if I can take it!

Q: I wish it wasn't Friday, so you could pick me up for school in the morning.

A: Rain check for Monday?

Q: Deal! This is great...now I never have to drive myself again.

A: Ok, so...I'm furniture, a shopping cart, Linds's wheelbarrow, and now your chauffeur?

Q: Yup.

A: Awesome! I wish there were a texting way of doing sarcasm.

Q: I believe it's this: /sarcasm.

A: LOL. Maybe.

Q: I should get you one of those little chauffeur hats.

A: ...yes, because I can rock that in the PT Cruiser.

Q: You could rock anything, anywhere.

A: Well, I like to think so, now that you mention it...

Q: I've said it before, and here it is again: You're so modest.

A: Also, the ladies just can't get enough of me.

Q: They had better not be getting any of you!

A: I like to think you know me well enough to know that wouldn't happen...ever.

Q: I like to think that too.

A: So, what's my spectacularly epic weekend plan?

Q: It would ruin the epicness if I told you now.

A: Would not! It would just make me more excited!

Q: You know I like to surprise you!

A: But...you're driving me crazy!

Q: Weren't you paying attention earlier? You drive now. So...you're driving yourself crazy. Or you're just crazy.

A: Thanks.

Q: Anytime, luvR!

A: ...don't do that. We were doing so well! I just want ONE conversation where we don't resort to this ridiculous text speak.

Q: But it's cute!

A: It's not! It's vile and atrocious!

Q: gr8!

A: Have you noticed it's always you that starts this vile and atrocious exhibition?

Q: I love it when you use words like "vile" and "atrocious."

A: Good, because I love using them. Makes me sound smarter.

Q: ...because you need to sound smarter than you are? I don't even think that's possible.

A: I'm not as smart as you think I am. You give me waaaay too much credit.

Q: No...you're probably smarter than I could possibly imagine!

A: SUPER MIND POWERS!

Q: fo sho!

A: ...

Q: lol U don't like fo sho?

A: I'm just going to ignore you.

Q: Would you rather I speak in LOLcat speak?

A: um...I...don't know. Cute on pictures of adorable cats...not so cute in text or real life.

Q: Not even if it involves monorail cat?

A: Monorail cat. My one LOLcat weakness.

Q: Your ONE?

A: ...ok, fine. One of many. Also ceiling cat, basement cat, and...too many to list.

Q: Did Linds hand in her diorama?

A: Not till Monday.

Q: ahh, ok.

A: What are you wearing?

Q: Way to change the subject.

A: A picture will do, if you don't want to describe.

Q: No. It's for me to know and you to...not know.

A: Pleeeeeeease? I can has picture?

Q: What happened to LOLcat speak being not so cute?

A: I thought my efficient use of it might distract you and make you accidentally send me a picture.

Q: ...because that would definitely have worked...

A: It might have, ok? Just let me live in my dream world!

Q: Fiiiine

_**picture_

A: Wow.

Q: Good wow, or bad wow?

A: Um...most amazing wow ever?

Q: A t-shirt and flannel pants gets the most amazing wow ever? What if I was wearing something lacy and sexy?

A: I would probably die. Seriously.

Q: HAHAHA! You would not.

A: Ok, I wouldn't, but...I don't know what I would do. I would probably react the same as if you were dressed exactly how you are now, because I think that outfit is smokin' hot.

Q: You're just saying that. It's comfortable, but hardly hot.

A: Woman, if I say it's hot, then it's hot!

Q: Ooooook. What are you wearing?

A: Plaid pants, white shirt. Pretty boring.

Q: PICTURE!

A: Fine.

_**picture_

Q: We're almost matching!

A: Is our relationship so stereotypical now that we're reduced to asking each other what we're wearing?

Q: Haha! Not stereotypical...awesome. If we were stereotypical, I would have put on something lacy before I sent that.

A: LOL!

Q: I am so tired.

A: I'm totally wired on post-driving test joyfulness.

Q: I wish I had been there.

A: Your grandma = more important.

Q: Actually, you guys are just about tied ;)

A: Do I get to meet your grandma?

Q: Yes! We're trying to convince her to move closer, or...move in with us.

A: That would be nice!

Q: She and my mom would kill each other, but she's getting older and we want her closer.

A: Awww.

Q: I'm going to call her this weekend and see if I can convince her to at least move closer.

A: That's sweet.

Q: I am sweet. You know that.

A: LOL! You're the sweetest.

Q: Don't tell Linds you said that to me...

A: Ok, fine. For clarification: You're my sweetest girlfriend, and Linds is my sweetest sister.

Q: She's your only sister, and I'd HOPE I'm your only girlfriend.

A: ...right...

Q: LOL, ARTIE!

A: Didn't you say you were tired?

Q: Kind of.

A: Then sleep! It's not like I won't be around in the morning!

Q: Ok, I think I will do that. See you tomorrow?

A: Of course.

Q: Good night. LOVE YOU!

A: LOVE YOU MORE!

Q: DO NOT!

A: DO TOO! GO TO SLEEP!

Q: Fine.

Q: But I love you more.

**A/N: QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


End file.
